


Captain America Said So

by LadyArtemis13



Series: Peter Parker: Cinnamon Roll Tattoo Artist [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Age Appropriate Starker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artist Peter Parker, Canon Divergence - Post-Thor (2011), Cinnamon Roll Peter Parker, Everybody Ships It, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Oblivious Peter Parker, Oblivious Tony Stark, Pierced Peter Parker, Tattoo Artist Peter Parker, Tattooed Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArtemis13/pseuds/LadyArtemis13
Summary: Peter just wanted pizza. He didn't think he'd have to deal with everybody trying to convince him to let them meet the spiderlings, a name which he still doesn't entirely care for, by the way.





	Captain America Said So

Peter swings his way onto the balcony of Avengers Tower. It’s been an oddly slow night for patrol, not that he’s complaining, so, at Tony’s request, he’s stopping by for dinner. He steps through the glass door to the common area and sees almost everybody in the room.

“Peter!” Tony calls with a grin. “You’re earlier than I expected,” he says, looking at the clock on the tablet in his hands.

“Than any of us expected,” Wanda says with a teasing smile from the couch.

Peter pulls off his mask just so they can all see him roll his eyes. “I know, I know. I’m usually late.” He shrugs. “Everything was pretty quiet tonight.” He winces slightly as he rolls his shoulder.

Tony immediately notices. He sets down his tablet and makes his way over to Peter, his concern obvious. “What happened?”

Peter sighs. “I’m fine, Tony. It’s just a little bruised.”

“I thought you said things were quiet tonight.” He’s frowning as his hand hovers over Peter’s shoulder like he’s afraid he might make things worse if he touches.

“I said quiet, not silent.” Tony is not amused. Peter reaches out and places one hand on his chest, right where the arc reactor used to be. “I promise I’m fine, okay?”

Tony looks at him for a long moment before apparently finding the assurance he was looking for. “If you say so,” he says.

A throat clearing from the sunken living room makes them move apart, Peter quickly taking his hand off Tony’s chest. They turn to see everyone watching them with very knowing looks. They can both feel their cheeks turn pink.

“If you two are done,” Bucky drawls with a smirk, “dinner will be here soon.”

“What- what are we having?” Peter asks trying to force the heat on his cheeks to cool.

“Pizza,” Tony tells him. Annoyingly enough, his face is no longer red at all.

“From Paula’s?” Peter asks happily.

Paula’s Pizzeria was a local family-owned restaurant. Peter had been the one to introduce it to Tony. The two of them had been the ones to introduce it to the Avengers when, during one of their first team movie nights, Clint suggested they order pizza and had gone to call Domino’s. Peter and Tony quickly set him straight.

“Of course,” Steve answers. “Clint and Sam went downstairs to wait for it in the front lobby. They should be back soon.”

“Great,” Peter chirps. “I’m starving.”

“Why don’t you go grab a shower, младший брат?” Natasha suggests. “You can get out of the suit.”

Peter just shoots her a pair of finger guns, gets a roll of the eyes in response, and heads down the hallway to his room.

Peter’s room in the tower isn’t as decorated and personalized as everybody else’s given the fact that, to Tony’s great disappointment, he still doesn’t live in the tower. He’s got a basic king-sized bed, if there even is such a thing, a couple of nightstands, and a dresser that he’s been keeping some extra clothes in for a while now. The most personalized part of his room is the desk he’s got pressed against one wall with a couple of jars of pencils and a few sketchbooks piled on top of it.

Peter takes a quick shower in the attached bathroom, with actual hot water, _thank you, Tony_ , comes out smelling like coconut, and leaves his suit on the counter to deal with later. He turns in front of the mirror and frowns at the large bruise on his shoulder blade. Resolving to make sure Tony never sees it, he pulls on a pair of gray sweatpants and a Def Leppard t-shirt then makes his way back towards the common area.

It’s Tony that sees he’s back first. He grins as he watches Peter blow upwards in an attempt to get a damp curl out of his eyes. Before he can say anything, Sam and Clint come through the elevator doors carrying stacks of pizza from Paula’s Pizzeria.

“Hey, Tony, I gave the delivery girl a nice tip since she had so many boxes to deal with,” Clint says heading over towards the kitchen island.

“Yeah,” Sam adds, setting his own boxes down. “Plus, she was really cool about delivering to Avengers, you know?”

Tony waves a dismissive hand. “That’s fine. I try to tip delivery people well anyway.”

Peter seems to perk up. “Was it a cute blonde with a pixie cut?” he asks with a smile, finally just smoothing his damp curls back and out of his face with both tattooed hands.

Neither Sam nor Clint blink at the spider’s sudden, to them, appearance. They all exchange glances at Peter’s question, frowning as they hear how he describes the delivery girl. Almost as one they look over at Tony and notice how tense he’s gotten.

“Yes,” Sam says slowly.

Peter’s smile widens at that which seems to be the last straw for Tony.

“Why does it matter?” he asks through gritted teeth. Peter doesn’t seem to notice the tone as he nearly bounces over to Tony and places his hand on his forearm, shaking it slightly in excitement.

“That’s Lucy!” he says, extremely pleased for some reason that they have no idea about. Tony, however, seems to know exactly what Peter means. He immediately relaxes.

“That’s Lucy?” he asks with a smirk. “The girl Sara has such a huge crush on?”

“Yes!” Peter laughs. “It’s just adorable how shy Sara gets around her.”

Tony raises a skeptical eyebrow. “I can’t imagine Sara being shy about anything. Ever.”

“That’s what makes it so cute,” Peter tells him.

It’s Steve that asks what they’re all thinking. “Wait. Wait. Who is Sara?”

“You’d probably know her better as Baby Spiderling,” Tony says. Peter slaps him lightly on the shoulder and he just grabs his hand in retaliation.

“I told you to stop calling them spiderlings.”

“One of the mysterious employees?” Bucky pipes up with a grin. None of them even bother to say anything about the way Tony hasn’t let go of Peter’s hand. It’s not an unusual sight.

“I want to meet them,” Wanda says as she brings in a stack of paper plates for the pizza. Peter is already shaking his head in refusal as the others add in their own agreements.

“You know we’re going to meet them eventually,” Natasha points out, opening a box and starting to hand out food. “You might as well get it over with.”

Peter accepts a plate and passes it to Tony who takes it with no hesitation. “I’d actually like to avoid it as much as possible if it’s all the same to you.”

“It’s not,” Clint says, shaking his head.

“Come on, Peter,” Tony says as they all take their seats around the living room, food in hand. He ignores the way Peter digs his cold toes under his thigh as they share the loveseat, completely used to it. “They want to meet the spiderlings. The spiderlings want to meet them. What could go wrong?”

Peter looks at him, completely serious. “They meet. They get along too well. They all band together against us.” He gestures between himself and Tony. “Natasha, Wanda, and Monique become an unstoppable force of Powerful Women™. Diego teaches everyone else to talk about us, about me, in Spanish even though he knows good and well I can understand him perfectly. Sara somehow converts them to her new favorite shoes and, next thing you know, all the Avengers are rolling to battle in Heelys. _Heelys,_ Tony.”

There’s complete silence for at least twenty seconds as they all stare at Peter in various levels of amusement and confusion.

Finally, Tony just sighs and gives him an immeasurably fond and slightly exasperated look. “You’ve really thought about this, huh?” Peter nods and shoves what seems like half a pizza slice in his mouth, his cheeks puffed up like a chipmunk.

“Well, I don’t know about you guys, but now I just want to meet them even more,” Clint says. “I mean, I’m down for some Heelys.”

“No,” Natasha tells him without hesitation.

“But-“

“No.” She gives him a look, daring him to keep arguing with her. The archer just pouts.

“I’m not sure what Heelys are and I’m not sure I want to know,” Steve pauses for the almost unanimous ‘you don’t’. “Anyway, I think it would be nice to meet the spiderlings.” He grins as Peter shoots him a betrayed look for encouraging the name.

Sam claps his hands together. “So, it’s settled.”

Bucky nods decisively in agreement. “Yeah, we meet the spiderlings.”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Peter says, eyebrows furrowed in complete confusion. “How is this in any way settled?”

“I mean, Captain America said so,” Sam shrugs. “How do you argue with that?”

“Very easily.”

“Nope,” Bucky says. “Sorry pal, as an American I’m afraid you have to agree with him.”

“That is not how things work.”

Clint grins. “Sure, it is.”

Peter looks helplessly at Tony, assuming he would be his only ally. Tony just smiles at him.

“Sorry, sweetheart. Looks like they’re gonna meet.” Peter frowns at the traitor and goes to pull his feet out from under Tony’s leg in response. Tony, in return, wraps his hand around Peter’s ankles to keep them there.

“I can’t wait,” Wanda says with a grin. “I especially want to meet this Monique.”

Natasha nods in agreement. “Me too. Unstoppable force of Powerful Women™ here we come.”

Peter groans and throws his head back over the armrest he’s leaning against. Tony pats the ankle he still, for some reason, has his hand on.

“Don’t worry, Peter,” he tells him. “Clint’s not gonna be wearing Heelys into battle anytime soon. Natasha would never let him.”

Peter just gives him a kicked puppy look. “What about all the other stuff?” Tony doesn’t answer. He just gives him another consoling pat and a sympathetic smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long it will be before I post the next story in the series but I do know that it will definitely be the one where the heroes and the spiderlings get to meet. Wish poor, poor Peter luck.  
> Let me know what you thought and any ideas you might have for the series!


End file.
